1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a water control valve system with snapping action, and more particularly to an innovative snapping assembly for a water control valve.
2. Description of Related Art
Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
The cold/hot water switching of a single-handle faucet is typically implemented through a water control valve within the main body of the faucet. A conventional water control valve unit is equipped with a brake stem assembly, a switching valve assembly, and a valve seat.
The following shortcomings are observed during actual applications. First, as the brake stem assembly, switching valve assembly, and valve seat are accommodated in the valve shell, the inner space of the valve shell will be reduced as the aforementioned control components are assembled separately. So, a valve shell is only adapted with control components of certain specifications. Since the production line is required to produce the control components matching every valve shell, this requirement will yield lower economic efficiency with respect to the manufacturing cost and market potential.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.